


7 días de mala suerte

by azucarita (e44)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Luck, Curses, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e44/pseuds/azucarita
Summary: Matt recibe una extraña maldición.[crosspost en wattpad]





	1. El Altar y la Maldición

**Author's Note:**

> post The End.
> 
> "Un extraño altar aparece sobre la puerta de Matt, y Edd quiere prevenir que algo malo suceda. Tom es escéptico, como de costumbre."

"¡Reunión!" La voz del muchacho resonó por el pasillo. "¡Reunion familiar!"  
Usualmente habría sido un problema, alguien repentinamente rompiendo el silencio del pequeño edificio, pero la situación era particular cuando solo tres personas vivían en ese piso, y una de ellas era la que gritaba en ese momento  
El chico de cabello castaño oscuro caminaba de punta a punta, completamente alterado, esperando alguna respuesta.  
Uno de ellos obviamente despertó con el revoltijo, poniéndose pantuflas con estampado de cuadrículas blanco y negro empezó a arrastrar sus pies hacia la entrada.   
"...Edd?" El otro chico detuvo su caminata enseguida y casi corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde lo habian llamado. "¿Que sucede?" Su voz era pesada con sueño.  
"¡Tom! Que bien que viniste rápido. Tenemos una situacion—"  
Edd señaló al otro lado del lugar, pero no a donde su amigo esperaba- la puerta de su departamento- sino a la puerta de roble más cercana al ascensor.   
"¿Matt?" indagó sin pensarlo pero notó algo peculiar enseguida.   
Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, uno más curioso que el otro.   
En el suelo había cientos de pétalos -que más tarde Tom pudo ver que solo eran papeles con forma bañados en tinta roja, o eso esperaba-, pequeñas velas apagadas de color negro intenso, una lata de Coca cola diet y lo más bizarro de todo: un cartel pegado en la puerta, hecho como un collage de letras recortadas de revistas.

«**Te mAlDiGo PoR rompER mí corAzon. CUENTa sieTe diAS a TU muertE**»

Tom resopló. "Wow."  
Pero Edd estaba rígido, y abrió su boca para decir algo. "Esto es—"  
El sonido del ascensor ahogó sus palabras. "¡Buenos días! Veo que ustedes también despertaron temprano este precioso día." Matt irradiaba miéntras salía del ascensor con un par de bolsas de plástico. "Sobre todo tú, Tom. Raro verte a estas horas!" El de ojos negros gruñó bajo, no necesariamente en acuerdo o desacuerdo, pero estaba más enfocado en saber que haría Matt al ver su puerta.   
"He salido a comprar víveres y para que sepan, solo me perdí una vez y tarde quince minutos encontrar el camino de regreso! Un avance diría y—Que es esto!?"  
Efectivamente, Matt dejó caer las bolsas al pararse en el medio de sus dos amigos, y su sonrisa desapareció en el aire.   
Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el pelirrojo miraba la escena en shock.   
"¿M-maldito? ¿¡Siete días!? ¿Que esta sucediendo?"  
Su temple era de temor y confusión absoluta. Edd fue el único en hablar. "Cuando desperté y salí porque escuché un sonido fuerte... me encontré con todo esto..."  
Matt respiró profundo. "Definitivamente no estaba cuando me fui está mañana—" murmuró redundante, pero su amigo ya no lo estaba escuchando.   
Edd caminaba hacia su departamento mientras hablaba. "Cómo dije antes, es hora de una reunión urgente!"  
-x-  
Cualquiera sea la razón, Edd ordeno a ambos que se sentaran en el sofá, a pesar de que lo planeaban aunque no se lo dijera. En cambio, el de buzo verde continuaba caminando de una punta a otra en su cuarto,tal como lo estaba haciendo en el pasillo.  
Tom se arrojó en el sillón, piernas abiertas como de costumbre y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Del otro lado Matt se sentó, manos sobre sus rodillas , bastante rígido.  
"Entonces," Edd tenía una voz sería, bastante particular viniendo de él en cualquier momento. "¿Qué corazón rompiste?"   
Matt chilló. "¡Ninguno! ¿...ninguno?" Él se encogió un poco, su rostro pensativo. "N-no le he hecho nada malo a nadie!" Defendió.  
Edd lo escrutó. "Hmm..." Y se movió hacia la ventana, mirando hacia afuera detrás de sus cortinas verdes. ridículamente dramático.  
Tom, después de todo, decidió que quería abrir la boca. "Y... ¿cuando dejamos de pretender que esto es serio?"   
Edd lanzó su mirada hacia él como una daga. "Tom, no seas grosero! ¡La vida de nuestro amigo esta en peligro!"  
"¿En serio? ¿No consideraste por un segundo que se podía tratar de una broma?"  
"¿Y que tal si no lo es?"  
El pelirrojo posaba la mirada entre Tom y Edd mientras continuaban discutiendo, pero cada vez parecía más decaído con el ritmo que tomaba.   
"Entonces, ¿que piensas hacer por él?"  
Edd pestañeó. "Uhh, internet."  
-x-  
"Necesito una bebida." Fue lo último que Tom dijo antes de dejar el cuarto donde Matt y Edd estaban pegados a la pantalla del ordenador, probablemente googleando.  
Fue tonto pensar que el más bajo del trío encontraría otra cosa más que latas de soda en el refrigerador de Edd , y optó por salir del departamento de Edd e ir al suyo.   
Nadie se lo impidió, pero por alguna razón regresó con la botella de vodka en su mano al lugar de Edd, y se arrojó al sillón nuevamente.   
"Aquí hay algo—" Edd señaló a la pantalla para que Matt prestará atención. "Se sugiere no tocar altares preparados, blah blah. Son rituales hecho especialmentepara afectar a quien sea que viva después de la entrada? Uhh... Puedo contactar a alguien para que venga..."  
Tom alzó una ceja. "¿Alguien?"  
"¿Como un brujo?" indagó Matt enseguida.  
Edd asintió. "No es barato pero...Lo puedo cubrir."  
Tom tomó un sorbo de su bebida, decidido a solo dejar que Edd hiciera lo que quisiera, lo cual ya era un terreno familiar.   
Matt sacudió sus manos. "¿No hace falta? Yo puedo—"  
"¡No!" Edd aclaró su garganta. "Yo lo haré."  
Ni Matt ni Tom comentaron algo si el comportamiento de Edd les pareció extraño.   
"Uh, ¿y cuando estaría viniendo esta persona?"  
"Hoy."  
"¿¡Que rapido!?  
Edd volvió a mirar la pantalla. "Cómo en , uh... veinte minutos"  
"Wow." expresó Tom con un tono seco.  
A este punto, era más fácil dejarse llevar.  
-x-  
Unos extraños veinte minutos prosiguieron su mañana.  
Edd preparo café -algo ya inusual proviniendo de él- y además, lo compartió. Matt aceptó una taza, pero el castaño claro no tenía planes de tomar más que alcohol ese día.  
Aparentemente estaba en camino una persona que iba a ayudar a Matt con su, pequeño problema.   
Edd iba y venía de la sala a la cocina, y Matt estaba particularmente callado desde lo que parecía un récord para Tom. Debía ser eso, o lo pálido y rigido que se veía que hacía que Tom tuviera un poco de pena por él.  
Solo un poco.  
El más bajo abrió su boca, pero no encontró nada que decir.   
Un segundo después, escucharon el sonido del ascensor abriendose.   
"Uh, debe ser eso" Edd corrió hacia la puerta y salió.  
Los otros dos le siguieron al instante.   
Afuera, la figura de una muchacha de hizo evidente al caminar hacia ellos, deteniéndose por unos segundos para observar el altar sobre la puerta de Matt.   
La mujer de grandes lentes y cabello corto negro se acercó a ellos. "Soy Rose. Un gusto." ella no extendió absolutamente nada más que sus palabras que parecían un esfuerzo grande de formalidad. Sobre su espalda llevaba una gran mochila del mismo negro que todo su conjunto de ropa.   
"Um, un gusto."   
"Tú debes ser Edd." Él asintió. "¿Y...?" Rose miró hacia el lado donde el pelirrojo estaba asomado.   
Edd lo tomó del brazo y lo trajo hacia adelante. "Matthew— él vive... allí"  
"Ya veo" y sin más, ella volvió a caminar por el pasillo, poniéndose de cuclillas para observar los objetos de cerca. Matt y Edd la siguieron, Tom decidió que no tenía energía o que esto no valía la pena de ver, y volvió a tirarse en el sofá.  
"Hm. Alguien debe odiarte mucho. Esto es fuerte." y el sonido de pánico de Matt fue lo último que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.  
-x-  
No sabía cuándo, pero en algún momento Tom se durmió nuevamente sobre el sofá de Edd. Su botella estaba a medio terminar apoyada sobre la mesa ratona en frente y su cuerpo no respondió muy bien a la mala posición en la que había quedado. Se estiró, con un poco de esfuerzo, y la puerta del departamento hizo un retumbe al ser abierta.  
"¡Tom! Te perdiste de algo loco" Edd sonaba como un niño de primaria. "Esta mujer—Rose, dijo que se haría cargo de quitar la maldición y sabes que? Sacó de su bolso un líquido y mojó todo, luego prendió un fósforo!"  
Matt se arrojó al sofá donde Tom estaba mientras Edd relataba. "Que miedo," Le escuchó suspirar. Estaba tan pálido como antes.   
"Y luego, phaw! esta gran llama de color verde se extiende. Creí que iba a ser un incendio, pero la llama desapareció en segundos. Y todo también. No quedaron ni cenizas..."  
Tom escuchó el relato del castaño escéptico; definitivamente habían vivido cosas más extrañas que esas en su vida, pero no encontraba razón para arruinar su historia. "Entonces, uh, ¿solucionado?"  
Los hombros de Edd decayeron un poco. "Uh, bueno—sobre eso. Hay una pequeña situación."  
"¿Situación?" Por primera vez en toda la mañana, la curiosidad de Tom había surgido.   
Edd no continuó, porque en cambio Matt habló.  
"Ella dijo que no puedo quitar la maldición completamente de mí o del departamento." Matt sonaba desahuciado. "Que era 'un trabajo muy fuerte' y que algunas consecuencias me alcanzarían..."  
Tom alzó una ceja. "¿Asi como?"  
"Bueno, el lado positivo es que uh— logro remover lo peor así que uh. Matt no podrá morir por esto?" Edd agitó su mano. "Ella dijo que podía o no haber pequeños problemas durante los siguientes siete días, pero que todo terminaría luego."  
El pelirrojo suspiró. "Eso dijo."  
"Oh y también dijo que sugería fuertemente que no te acercaras a tú departamento por esta semana. Asi que viviras conmigo por ahora, ok?" Y por primera vez en horas vieron a Matt formar una pequeña sonrisa, que fue suficiente para aliviar a ambos. "Pero no traigas basura a mí departamento."  
"¡Hey!"   
Entre sus risas, Tom sintió que tenía que decir algo también, aunque el no era bueno en consolar a otros. Aunque esto había sido estúpido, no podía darle la espalda a sus amigos después de todo lo que vivieron juntos.   
"Matt... No te preocupes por eso de los siete días. No creo que tengas ninguna consecuencia." Y ofreció su botella de vodka al pelirrojo.  
Por un momento, creyó haber visto los ojos verdes de Matt brillar más de la cuenta, como si sus simples palabras hubieran aportado algo de esperanza en su vida.   
Y Matt acepto la botella. "Gracias, Tom..."

Él aún creía que todo esto había sido una estupidez, pero con el tiempo, Tom aprendió que muchas cosas pueden cambiar en sólo siete días.


	2. La Tostadora y la Llave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Matt y Tom se dan cuenta que su día recién empieza, accidentes pasan, objetos se pierden y Matt empieza a dudar sobre la magnitud del problema. También: pizza y donuts."

El sol se filtraba por momentos,   
pero era anormal para un día de frío. Era fresco, el viento ocasionalmente agitaba los árboles y las cortinas de la ventana.  
Tom estaba acostumbrado a estar en el departamento de Edd durante el día, o mejor dicho, los tres estaban acostumbrados a estar ahi. Siempre y cuando que Edd estuviera presente.  
Por eso no era raro que Edd cocinara para ellos, o que estuvieran arrojados en el sofá viendo alguna película vieja, i jugando videojuegos. Solo por eso, no se sentía diferente, nada. Como si el asunto de la mañana no había sucedido para nada.  
Ni Edd ni Matt volvieron a mencionar sobre el ahora inexistente altar sobre la puerta del pelirrojo, ni la amenaza que había desaparecido.  
Tom era escéptico, nunca creyó por un solo segundo que esto era algo real, pero el dinero no salió de su bolsillo, así que le daba igual.  
Por lo tanto el día volvió a ser regular, otro más en sus vidas luego de una aventura, si es que Tom podía contar esta como una.   
A diferencia de otras veces, todos estaban concentrados en distintas actividades. Edd como de costumbre últimamente, sentado en su escritorio cambiando constantemente entre mirar unos cuadernos y tipear algo en la computadora. Ninguno de los dos le pidió mucho detalle sobre cuál era el trabajo de medio tiempo que Edd habia conseguido hacia solo unos meses. Era sin dudas algo que era el fuerte de Edd, teniendo en cuenta como podía manejarse con el ordenador e internet.   
Él podría parecer un tipo distraído y sin muchas luces, pero eso solo era el exterior. Mayormente.  
Tom hubiera tomado las revistas sobre el estante para pasar el tiempo, pero estaba demasiado cómodo en el gran sofá por si solo, solo con su botella ya vacía sobre su mano derecha. A veces no hacer nada, y solo tal vez, ocasionalmente mirar la espalda de Edd mientras estaba ocupado, o ver a Matt...  
Justo cuando pensó en donde estaría, como si hubiera sido invocado—el pelirrojo asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.   
"Edd, Tom ¿Quieren té?"   
El castaño elevó su mano y levantó su pulgar, lo cual fue suficiente para que Matt asintiera y dirigió sus ojos celestes a Tom. Normalmente con la distancia a la que se encontraban —y con lo borrosa que era su vision por la bebida— no debió haber identificado ningún gesto en los ojos de Matt como lo hizo. Sus orbes y la forma en a las que a sus cejas se fruncieron fueron un lapso —tan rápido que Tom siquiera sabía si lo que vio había sido real.   
El castaño claro salió de su trance y simplemente sacudió su cabeza— y la sonrisa de Matt había regresado. Él desapareció detrás de las paredes para hacer té.  
-x-  
A Tom no le gustaba pensar en determinadas cosas; su padre, su infancia y la mirada de sus amigos.  
Ocasionalmente atraparia a Edd de reojo cuando estaban en la secundaria, como juzgando sus acciones pero sin decir una palabra. Incluso Tord tenía un lugar en sus memorias, aunque todas ellas eran amargas y miradas de burla, esos ojos dorados mirándolo condescendiente lo enfurecían más que nada. Pero Matt, Matt era una historia particular.   
Él más alto lo miraba, y Tom odiaba pensar que lo notaba más que cualquier otra persona. Pero Matt no denotaba burla, ni prejuicio; era extraño, tanto que Tom nunca quiso preguntarlo en voz alta. A veces elegía coincidir su mirada con el pelirrojo y sus orbes celestes se veían —bueno, tímidas. Algo que era poco particular en Matt, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad.   
Tom querria decir que esas cosas acabaron en la secundaria, pero en realidad sólo se hizo menos frecuente, aunque no menos molesto. Matt no lo miraba tanto, pero cuando lo hacía, encontraba cosas como las de ahora.   
No necesitaba a nadie preocupándose de él —Tom pensó, molesto— no importaba si eran amigos o no. Solo quería que lo dejarán tranquilo.  
Algo quitó al más bajo de sus pensamientos, también a Edd de sus tareas. Un sonido proveniente de la cocina.   
Edd finalmente quitó su mirada de la pantalla, intercambio una mirada entre Tom y la pared. ¿Una explosión?  
Ambos se levantaron y dirigieron al otro cuarto.   
Matt estaba ahí, sus manos levantadas no sabiendo que hacer. "La tostadora—"  
Sin dudas, ambos miraron en la esquina de la mesada, como una cantidad abismal de humo negro salía de ella. Tom se apresuró por instinto y desenchufó el aparato. El aroma a quemado era nauseabundo.  
Edd tosió. "¿Que demonios pasó?"  
El pelirrojo tenía sus ojos abiertos como plato. "¿Solo, quería hacer tostadas... luego... chispas... explosión?" dijo inteligible, y Edd puso una mano sobre su hombro.   
"Uhh, okay" Una vez más, Edd se veia particularmente nervioso. "No tengo idea como pudo pasar pero ahora me debes una tostadora"  
Matt solo asintió fervientemente, intercambiando la mirada entre el aparato cuyo humo se iba disipando y su amigo.   
Decidieron abrir las ventanas (solo eran dos) y por suerte el aroma se fue enseguida y sin problemas. La tostadora yacía inmóvil, color gris. Cuando Tom volvió a mirar a Edd, él lucía como de costumbre.   
"Bueno, eso fue emocionante, pero debo terminar esto—oh gracias" Él aceptó la taza de té de un nervioso (y muy apologetico) Matt, pero no comentó nada más antes de salir de la cocina y volver a su computadora.  
Tom sin embargo, una vez más sintió una bondad (y paciencia) hacia el pelirrojo que usualmente no sentiría. "Um... ¿Estas bien?" Era una atenuación, cualquiera que observara a Matt desde 1km de distancia vería como sus manos temblaban.   
"Oh sí sí sí... Uh— estoy bien! Solo me ha dado un susto..." él llevo una mano a su pelo y lo peinó (o más bien despeinó, Tom se preguntó si sabía que estaba haciendo eso).  
Luego Matt se movió hacia el otro lado de la mesada (aun tembloroso) y sirvió una taza de té, extendiendosela a Tom.   
"Um, te dije que no qu-" El pelirrojo estaba usando ambas manos para sostenerla, y sus ojos celestes estaban mirando a cualquier parte menos a Tom, era mas que un signo obvio de que no estaba escuchando o pensando lo que otros decian. Él tomó la taza con cuidado. "...gracias."  
Matt sonrió, una curva timida y algo temblorosa- y le dio la espalda para servir una tercera taza.   
Tom volvió al cuarto donde Edd estaba, caminando despacio y se encogió de hombros al notar la mirada del otro, curioso.   
-x-   
"Ahhh~ que dolor de trasero..." El castaño se quejó en voz alta como le era costumbre, por eso ninguno de los otros dos le prestó mucha atención. Al parecer Edd ya habia terminado con su trabajo.  
Aunque lejos de un colapso nervioso, Matt estaba particularmente quieto y callado, limitado a solo mirarse en su espejo de mano - lo cual era comun, pero se veia algo bizarro para Tom en contexto.   
¿Qué le habia pasado antes? No creia que en todos estos años habia visto a Matt de esa forma alguna vez. Pero ¿Por que le importaba eso, en serio?

El té no habia sido tan malo tampoco, aunque muy dulce para su gusto. ¿De donde sacó ese habito de agregarle azucar a las tazas ajenas?  
Edd ya se habia levantado de su silla, mandando a volar a su gato que habia estado durmiendo sobre su regazo todo ese tiempo, y empezó a estirar sus brazos y piernas mientras hacia sonidos de gusto. La impresora sobre su escritorio continuaba chillando desde hacia unos minutos, sacando hoja tras hoja llena de texto e imagenes.   
Tom ya se habia aburrido del programa repetitivo en el televisor pero esta era la forma que pasaba los dias, de todas formas. Él no era particularmente un entusiasta de aventuras como otros que conocia, pero tampoco se negaria en participar si algo viene al caso- era una de esas personas que solo dejaba que las cosas fluyeran, lo cual podria ser un poco aburrido a veces.   
Cerró sus parpados por un momento, y solo podia escuchar los pasos de Edd alejandose, desapareciendo en la distancia, algun revoltijo en otro cuarto y luego el sonido de sus pasos regresando. Despues, la voz de Matt, curiosa:   
"Eh? Edd, te vas a algun lado?"  
"Tengo que entregar estas cosas asi que uh, volveré en unas horas supongo,"  
Solo ahi Tom volvió a abrir sus parpados y ver a su amigo, con un abrigo y una bufanda verde sobre su cuello- sacudiendo la pila de papeles que antes se estaba imprimiendo.  
"Oh, okay... Suerte."   
Luego hubo un momento de silencio- al menos diez segundos en los que Edd solo estuvo de pie, mirandose fijamente con Matt- como si estuvieran teniendo alguna clase de conversacion mental lo cual irritó completamente al mas bajo.  
Finalmente, Edd abrió su boca. "Tom."   
Él se levantó y sentó sobre el sofá sin darse cuenta. "Hm?"  
"Vigila a Matt."  
Tom resopló. "No sabia que él era tu mascota ahora tambien."  
Las mejillas de Matt se pusieron rojas.  
"Es por la maldicion, estupido" Edd le contestó con un tono seco. "Quien sabe que le puede pasar si se queda solo"   
"UM- Perdon por interrumpir pero soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme yo solo-"  
"Necesitas un GPS para ir a la tienda." Edd rodó sus ojos.  
"Solo me desoriento facil!" Matt chilló, pero no parecia estar enojado, al contrario sus hombros estaban caidos, como si ya habia decidido que perdió ese argumento desde que Edd abrió la boca.   
"Ahhh, como sea, Edd." Tom suspiró. "Vete."   
El castaño oscuro elevó su barbilla, seguro. "Bien, nos vemos!"   
Cuando la puerta se cerró detras de él, el silencio volvió a invadir el departamento. Matt regresó su mirada a su espejo, y Tom volvió a mirar el estupido televisor.   
-x-   
No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi, completamente en silencio- solo con los sonidos del televisor de fondo y ocasional gruñido de Tom antes de cambiar el canal. Era aburrido, pero sin duda era un dia mas.  
Aunque no era tan comun que Edd se fuera en el medio de la tarde por horas, siempre que lo hacia dejaria a quien estuviera adentro como encargado de vigilar a Ringo, o lo que sea. Pero el gato negro estaba a simple vista- solo durmiendo sobre el otro sofá libre, y la persona en cuestion que Tom debia vigilar no parecia planear en moverse pronto. O eso creyó.  
De repente Matt apoyó el espejo sobre la mesa ratona y se levantó del sofá, se estiró - muy similar a la forma que Edd lo haria y luego habló.   
"Tengo hambre uh... iré a la tienda..." Parecia estar tratando de pedir permiso, y Tom se hundió aun mas en el sofá, no gustandole la idea de salir a la calle. Solo con Matt.  
"Hazlo. No es como si voy a impedirte moverte. Edd exagera de todas formas." Deseó tener una botella en su mano, el sabor del té dulce era lo que mas se habia conservado en sus papilas gustativas. Asqueroso.  
"Okay!" Matt contestó de forma extraña, como si intentara forzar su voz a sonar alegre y libre. "Las llaves... Oh, Edd dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa?"  
Tom resopló divertido, sin quitar la mirada del televisor. "¿De nuevo?"  
Pero eso era algo bueno, Tom se dio cuenta. Si las llaves estaban ahí entonces Matt podia salir y volver a abrir el departamento sin que nadie tenga que estar esperandolo adentro para abrir con el picaporte... claro! Tom era libre!  
"Bien" El castaño golpeó sus manos juntas. "Yo me voy."   
Matt se vio confundido por un segundo. "¿Te vas...? Oh, a tu departamento. C,claro."

Ambos estaban en la puerta al siguiente minuto, Matt con las llaves de su amigo en su mano. Él parecia que queria decir algo, pero no abrió su boca.  
No es como si a Tom le importara, de todas formas...   
"Nos vemos"  
Tom iba a decir algo como 'no te pierdas' y una mezcla de 'suerte' pero al final optó por asentir con su cabeza, darse la vuelta y volver a su hogar.

Fueron como quince minutos despues -mientras revisaba su refrigerador y notaba que poca comida le quedaba, que se dio cuenta de que nunca vio si Matt tenia alguna forma de comprar cosas. Es decir, si no podia entrar a su departamento, con que dinero iba? Y tambien, Matt llevaba un abrigo, pero no llevó la bufanda que dejó apoyada sobre la silla en un dia de frio como hoy. Que idiota.   
Pero Matt no habia regresado aun, por lo que el sabia, no habia sentido ningun sonido del ascensor ni menos la puerta de Edd. Seria ridiculo si el dueño volvia antes que el pelirrojo, y quedara atascado afuera hasta que el otro regresara.  
Pero nada de eso pasó, desafiando una vez mas a la mente de Tom, cuando casi treinta minutos mas tarde escuchó el timbre del ascensor.

Y tambien, en menos de dos minutos, alguien golpeando a su puerta. "Ya va, ya va" él gruñó y abrió la entrada a un muy , muy alterado Matt.  
"Perdi las llaves. Edd va a matarme."   
-x-

"A ver si entendí..." El de ojos negros apoyó su hombro sobre su puerta, repasando la historia que Matt contó freneticamente. "Fuiste a la tienda, la mas cercana, te perdiste un poco pero encontraste el parque, acariciaste un perro? y luego subiste por el ascensor, bajaste la bolsa del supermercado en el suelo y metiste tu mano en tu bolsillo solo para..." Matt levantó su saco, mostrando un agujero sobre la tela del bolsillo de su chaqueta. "encontrar que no tenias las llaves del departamento de Edd...¿Eso es todo?"   
El pelirrojo suspiró, y tomó un mechon de su cabello de nuevo, instintivamente. "¿¡Q,que voy a hacer!? Edd regresara en cualquier momento..."   
El más bajo pinchó el puente de su nariz con sus pulgares. "Bueno, debes buscarlas obviamente. Trazar el camino que hiciste hacia atras. Tienen que estar en alguna parte."  
"Si, si si si si. Cierto." repitió Matt constantemente y miró hacia la puerta del ascensor.   
Estiró la bolsa del mercado hacia Tom. "Ten esto por favor, enseguida vuelvo!"   
Tom miró tontamente a la bolsa agarrandola por instinto y la espalda de Matt mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo.   
Algo en él le dijo que esto no iba a mejorar, y suspiró antes de gritar.  
"¡Hey!" El pelirrojo se detuvo un segundo despues, y dudoso giró su perfil hacia Tom. "Espera ahi. Iré contigo."

Si Matt no fuera estupido- esto no hubiera pasado. Pero ademas, esto no habria pasado si él se hubiera quedado tirado en el sillon de Edd y Matt no hubiera requerido llevarse las llaves del departamento. Era la culpa de ambos equilibradamente, y esa culpa sola no iba a solucionar que el castaño no tenga acceso a su hogar cuando regrese.   
Tom revisó su armario, obviamente no completamente amando la idea de salir a la calle en un dia frio como hoy, pero no seria tan estupido como su amigo como para ir desabrigado.  
Tomó su saco negro y borcegos. Y encontró una bufanda sobre el estante, rara ocasion en lo que todo estaba ordenado. Sus dedos se detuvieron en una cuadriculada, titubeando por unos segundos.

Matt no parecia estar cerca de relajarse ni un poco, y continuaba caminando de un lado para otro en el pasillo hasta que Tom salió, cerrando su puerta con llave adecuadamente.  
El pelirrojo abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Tom arrojó algo a su cara. La bufanda cuadriculada cayó rapidamente en las manos del pelirrojo que miró perplejo.  
"Hace frio, usala" murmuró Tom dentro de su bufanda de color negro, y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor.  
-x-   
Como imaginó, el cielo estaba gris y la brisa helada era terrible. No tenia idea como Matt habia podido salir sin nada para proteger su cuello o cara. Esto era una tortura.   
Miró del reojo al mas alto y vio su nariz- completamente roja, algo que no habia notado antes. La punta de sus orejas tuvieron el mismo destino.   
No habia mucha gente en la calle, lo cual era aliviante, ni rastros de Edd regresando a casa aun. Asi que tenian presumiblemente bastante tiempo. Tom planeaba que esto no fuera ni un cuarto de lo que requerian de tiempo.  
"Bien," Tom señaló a la nada, algo malhumorado. "Recorre el camino que hiciste antes."   
Matt asintió, una nueva resolucion en sus ojos celestes tapaban su ansiedad.   
Continuaron caminando por la misma vereda, pero ambos continuaban mirando el piso, escaneando todo con cuidado, por rastros de la llave.   
Si mal no recordaba, ellas tenian un llavero de una lata de cola, y al menos tres llaves colgadas, no era muy ostentoso pero tenia que destacarse en el pasto o algo sin duda.  
Diez minutos en su recorrido, nada. Veinte minutos y ya llegaron a la entrada de la tienda. Revisaron dos veces sin exito, y Matt entró a la tienda. A travez del vidrio Tom vio al pelirrojo hablar con la empleada, que continuaba sacudiendo su cabeza- una mala señal.   
Perdió de vista a su amigo por un minuto, pero luego salió. Sus hombros decaidos, suspiró. "No..."  
"Bueno, entonces continua el trayecto."  
El mal humor de Tom se habia reducido, a pesar de la situacion, y ahora solo rozaba entre cansancio y pena por Matt.   
Él lo seguia unos pasos atras, escaneando el suelo y los alrededores donde Matt señalaba, hasta que chocó con la espalda del más alto cuando se detuvo bruscamente.  
Estaban en el parque, y el pelirrojo señaló a una pareja con un perro corgi sentados en un banco.   
"Es el perro que toqué antes-" Es lo unico que Matt dijo antes de agarrar la mano de Tom y apurarlo a seguirle el ritmo.  
Tom casi se tropezó por ser tomado con la guardia baja pero aceleró a donde Matt queria llevarlo.   
"Ah- disculpen"  
El muchacho que tenia la correa del perro sonrió al pelirrojo. "Hola, tu de nuevo!"  
Matt explicó sobre las llaves a la pareja de la forma mas rapida que pudo, y vio al duo intercambiar miradas. "Oh, no. No hemos encontrado nada, lo siento..."  
El chico sonaba sincero y amable, Tom notó, y la chica tambien, hasta que se percató de su mirada poco disimulada a sus manos entrelazadas.  
Tom soltó la mano de Matt como si lo hubiera quemado, pero era su rostro lo que ardia un poco. Matt pareció no notarlo, continuó hablando con el muchacho.  
Segundos despues el pelirrojo agitó su mano en despedida y se alejaron de la pareja, aun con mas frustracion y nervios que antes. "No estaba aqui tampoco... Que voy a hacer..."  
Tom caminó a su lado y aclaró su garganta. "Aún no llegamos, hay que mirar todo este camino tambien."   
Le pareció singular como Matt habia no solo elegido la ruta mas larga para la tienda sino que no se habia extraviado en lo absoluto, cuando esta mañana tuvo un mal acercamiento con el mercado. Pero él parecia enfocado en el camino, y completamente dispuesto en su busqueda.   
Tom solo esperaba que no lo hiciera correr de nuevo. O tomar su mano.

El espiritu de Matt estaba sobre el suelo cuando tuvieron que subir el ascensor, habiendo fallado la busqueda de la llave en absoluto. Edd no estaba ahi aún, pero Matt habia perdido completo acceso a ambos departamentos.   
El de orbes celestes cambió el lado antes de bajar del ascensor, y Tom no se dio cuenta de la razon de esto hasta mas tarde, cuando volvió a pensar en el altar inexistente sobre su puerta. Seguia siendo ridiculo.  
Tom no estaba muy alegre con el desarrollo de la historia, pero dejar entrar a Matt a su departamento por el momento era su unica opcion. Si es que no era un bastardo sin corazon.  
"Hm, esto es terrible..." Matt gritó en sus manos mientras estiraba su cabeza hacia atras, dejandose caer en el sofá de Tom.   
Pasaron unos minutos y aun no se habia quitado la bufanda, y honestamente estaba empezando a molestarle un poco a Tom.   
Él se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo en la primera oportunidad, arrojandolo al perchero vacio. Luego caminó hacia su refrigerador, pero no lo abrió, en cambio quitó un papel de la blanca superficie.   
"Mi celular esta sobre la mesa." dijo, y extendió el papel a Matt. Él entrecerró sus ojos, leyendo.  
"Cerrajero... ah."   
"Es la unica opcion ahora, prioridad es abrir esa maldita puerta. Los detalles de la llave vendran luego."  
Matt tomó el telefono, pero no se movio enseguida, sino que frunció el ceño hacia el. "¿Que esta pasando? ¿Es esta la maldicion?" Sonaba amargo y preocupado. Demasiado serio viniendo de él.   
El mas bajo se sentó a su lado (porque honestamente, no tenia otro lugar donde hacerlo y estaba exhausto, lidia con ello) y resopló.  
"Honestamente? Esto suena como todo culpa de tu torpeza," La imagen de la tostadora largando humo vino a su cabeza. "Y tal vez algo de mala suerte."  
El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, y el sonido de su estomago interrumpió el silencio momentaneo. Sus orejas aun seguian rojas, Tom notó de repente.  
"Ah si... hambre..."   
Tom estiró su mano y agarró la bolsa del supermercado que Matt le habia dado antes.   
Tomó la bolsa de papel y la dio vuelta, una caja de jugo y algunas bándejas de donuts cayeron, pero especialemente, algo que rebotó en la mesa ruidosamente.  
Ambos miraron perplejos el set de llaves con la pequeña lata de cola colgando.   
Matt dejó un pequeño "Oh." escapar mientras bajaba el telefono, y luego procedió a reirse. "Pft, ja ja ja ! Ahi estaban! ¿¡Que!?" A la mirada incredula de Tom, el de ojos claros se defendió. "Te juro que crei que las perdi! Jamas hubiera pensado que estaban dentro de la bolsa! Como dije, siempre las pongo en mi bolsillo!"   
Mientras largaba excusas una tras otra, Tom abrió uno de las bandejas de donuts, tomó una que parecia de glaseado de frutilla y sin mas la puso en la boca de Matt, ahogando sus palabras. Sus cejas se fruncieron, pero no hubo quejas al darse cuenta que era algo de comida.  
Tom tomó una de chocolate, apoyó sus pies sobre la mesa ratona y mordió aunque no tenia hambre.  
Necesitaba reponer energias despues de semejante estupidez.   
-x-   
Unas tres horas despues, cuando ya el sol habia desaparecido del horizonte, Edd finalmente volvió a casa. Encontro sin embargo sorprendido, que ninguno de sus dos amigos estaba en su departamento, y este estaba cerrado.   
Entonces le prestó atencion al sonido de un bajo, no podia ser otro que Tom practicando.   
Tocó la puerta y un pelirrojo le abrió.  
"Edd, hola!" La voz de Matt era dulce y alegre.  
"¿Qué tal? Traje pizza" dijo mientras levantaba tres cajas de carton como si nada. Notó las bandejas sobre la mesa. "HEY, comieron donuts y no me dejaron ni UNA?"  
Solo ahi Tom pareció enterarse de la presencia de Edd, y dejo de tocar el instrumento. Apoyandolo hacia un lado, se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentado. "Pizza, genial."   
Matt se encogió de hombros por la mirada de Edd, y el castaño suspiró.  
"Vaya amigos que tengo- hm... bueno... mejor comamos. si? Estoy muriendo de hambre."   
Los tres muchachos apenas entraban en el sofá de Tom, era un tanto pequeño para ellos.   
"Uh, Tom, por que estamos comiendo en tu casa?"  
El otro se encogió de hombros, muy ocupado masticando como para hablar.   
A su lado, Matt sonrió. "Me gusta aquí. Es calido"

Edd resopló. "Lo siento por no tener calefaccion funcionando." dijo con sarcasmo. "Si tanto te gusta, quedate a vivir con Tom entonces-"  
El castaño se ahogó con la pizza. le dio una palmada en su espalda.  
"Calmate hombre, no se ira a ninguna parte."   
"No recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo con esto" dijo Tom en un tono forzado.  
"¿Que? Solo te decia que la pizza no se iria." Edd le dio una sonrisa ladina a los ojos negros irritados de su amigo.  
Matt solo se veia extremadamente perdido en la conversacion, lo cual hizo a Edd reir aun mas fuerte.


	3. El Gato negro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Una mañana agitada que se compensa con un desayuno particular. Tom empieza a creer que Matt está actuando de forma impredecible, pero también Edd—desapareciendo y apareciendo, no ayudaba."

Algo estaba retumbando en la pared _constantemente_, como si estuvieran jugando tenis contra el concreto, pero Tom tuvo dificultad para abrir sus ojos negros. Cuando lo hizo, el sonido había sido reemplazado por pequeños quejidos.

¿Que demonios estaba pasando en el departamento de Edd?

El castaño levantó su cuerpo de su colchón con irritación, su espalda haciendo sonidos particulares que últimamente eran comunes.

"_N-no!_" La voz de Matt era inconfundible, tan aguda atravesando paredes. Tom creía a veces que sus divisiones estaban hechas de papel maché.

Los sonidos continuaron, pero se hicieron menos frecuentes a medida que Tom iba vistiéndose. Optó por saltar su desayuno de nuevo cuando los sonidos habían cedido por completo, el silencio era más preocupante después de tanto ruido.

Arrastró sus pies hacia la puerta de su amigo de la infancia y miró de reojo la puerta de Matt, que lucía igual que ayer y todos los días antes de ese maldito altar— simplemente decidió girar la perilla de la puerta en vez de golpear.

Por supuesto, estaba abierta, Edd rara vez cerraba su estúpida puerta. Tom esperaba alguna razón extraña por los ruidos y su mal despertar, pero nada lo preparó para la escena; las tres sillas que Edd tenía en su comedor estaban tiradas, desparramadas como si hubiera pasado un huracán, y de la misma forma había libros, papeles, lápices e incluso prendas de ropa, todas en el suelo por la sala completa.

Seguramente Tom no se vio muy sorprendido por fuera (él no era de esos que podía demostrar sus sentimientos tan fácil en gestos) pero cualquiera podría adivinar que estaba completamente atónito.

En el centro de la escena, se encontraba el presunto culpable; Ringo, el gato negro de Edd, estaba con su cola erguida e inflada, y sus uñas en guardia. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que sea que veía delante suyo que no se inmutó con la aparición de Tom, es más, seguía gruñendo específicamente hacia la mesa volcada en una esquina.

El pequeño quejido de Matt llegó de algún lugar cercano. "...E-Edd? Volviste?" Ringo refunfuñó y el rubio pareció bajar su voz aún más. "Ayuda...!? Ringo quiere atacarme!? Por alguna razón!??"

En un flash, el cabello rubio se asomó por detrás de la mesa, revelando a Tom donde estaba escondido.  
Un suspiro. "No soy Edd."

Se sorprendió un poco del cambio brusco de actitud de Ringo, que se detuvo de gruñir hacia la mesa y salió corriendo, lejos de Tom. Daba igual, pues ambos sabían que al castaño no le agradaba mucho el felino.

"Oh—Oh _gracias al cielo._...! Tom." Matt finalmente se levantó del suelo después de un vistazo, como si estar escondido detrás de tal desastre era algo común.

Pero Tom notó con amargura que el de cabello jengibre estaba más cerca de un colapso nervioso que otra cosa; Sus manos estaban temblando y su pijama (porque al parecer, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse todavía) tan desarreglado como sus hebras— Matt se veía como un completo desastre.

"¿Puedo saber que te pasó?" Esta vez Tom estaba legítimamente curioso... o confundido, como sea.

El más alto parecía estar considerando hacia donde ir, girando su cabeza hacia el pasillo como si estuviera tratando de advertir cuando Ringo regresara por él.

"Yo uh... No lo sé. Solo desperté con un sonido y— Ringo estaba a los pies de la cama..." Tom no lo interrumpió, pero intentó absolutamente no preguntar porque dormía en la cama de Edd en vez del sofá. "Cuando me di cuenta, ya empezó a apuntar sus garras hacia mí y solo empecé a escapar de él..."

Tom recorrió con la vista la escena— el cuarto era un completo desastre y no quería preguntar por cuánto tiempo esta persecución había tenido lugar.

Tal vez le hubiera parecido más extraño sino fuera que conocía la clase de mascota que Edd tenía. No solo porque Tom no lo consideraba "el animal mas simpático del mundo" sino porque algo similar le había ocurrido unos años atrás. Los berrinches se curan, él ahora sabe cómo.

Antes de que abriera su boca, Matt ya había empezado a levantar la mesa y otras cosas en el suelo. "¿Donde esta Edd?"

El de ojos claros sacudió su cabeza, pensativo. "Trabajo."

Y Tom ya no tenía nada que preguntar, porque sinceramente iba por encima de su interés y era demasiado temprano para lidiar con—lo que sea que Matt tenía encima.

Él entendía que su amigo fue privado de su hogar y de sus cosas, que estaba lidiando con algo que podría (o era, exactamente) ser falso, pero apenas era el segundo día desde el maldito altar y la tal Rose "quitando" lo que sea que la puerta de Matt tenia.

"Um, Tom?" La voz de su amigo lo trajo de nuevo a la situación actual; Solo giró su cabeza hacia él y se dio cuenta que Matt ya había levantado más de la mitad de las cosas en orden."¿Podrías uh, encerrar a Ringo en el cuarto de Edd? Al menos hasta que él vuelva..." Su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que hablaba, como si estuviera reconsiderando su pedido.

El castaño se encogió de hombros. Sonaba razonable hasta cierto punto, aunque él desearía no tener que hacer el trabajo sucio. Ese gato nunca le cayó bien, o mejor dicho ninguno de esa especie en general.

\- x-

Tom estaba seguro que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, se hubiera negado a agarrar al pequeño felino como un favor; pero había algo extraño en la forma en la que Matt lo miró —sus ojos azules tenían una fina sombra de pánico sobre ellos, y se veía algo pálido ahora que lo notaba de cerca— Tom movió su cabeza para asentir antes de que pudiera siquiera reconsiderar lo ridículo que era el pedido.

Pero no pareció ser extraño para el de cabello claro, el cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa que Tom hubiera deseado no haber visto tan temprano en lo que parecía iba a ser un largo, largo día.

Si no era raro, entonces Tom no tendría porque seguir pensando sobre todo esto y por eso decidió solo empezar a moverse, en busca del gato.  
  
Contrario a lo que creyó, el gato de Edd podía ser de lo más escurridizo. Le tomó unos buenos diez minutos encontrarlo (el pequeño estaba acurrucado en una pila de ropa dentro del armario del morocho) y unos siete más de perseguirlo por el cuarto para agarrarlo. 

Tom no era exactamente la persona más paciente del grupo— es más, probablemente sea muchísimo más que un opuesto , así que no tenía idea como no se había rendido después de la tercera vez arrojando sus manos ciegamente debajo de la cama para tomar al felino.

Esa vez tuvo éxito y aunque Ringo había puesto resistencia a ser acorralado, no se movió para nada en los brazos de Tom. Gato raro.

El castaño tenía una pequeña gota de sudor corriendo por su sien cuando terminó encerrando a Ringo en el cuarto de Edd, después de comprobar nnecesariamente si tenía suficiente ventilación y su caja de arena al alcance.

No tenían idea de cuando Edd iba a volver y resolver... Lo que sea que pasaba con su gato y Matt, pero no tenía porque ser cruel con el animal y privarlo de su comodidad en su propio hogar cuando Tom y Matt eran los ajenos.

En si trabajo, Tom no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo Matt hasta que sintió el aroma de aceite en el pasillo. En la entrada la espalda de Matt se movió al escuchar la voz del castaño.

"Creí que no tenías permitido tocar la cocina de nuevo."

El tono del otro notaba irritación. "_Primero_: no, no es así. Prometí a Edd volver a comprarle una tostadora..."

Tom expresó su duda con un murmuro. "Hmm... Con qué dinero exactamente?"

Apenas se sentó en la silla, Matt sirvió huevos y tocino en su plato. Tom notó lo doméstico que esto parecía y frunció el ceño. Siquiera le había preguntado si quería desayunar. O que.

"Con dinero que tengo en mi..  
cuenta bancaria." El castaño elevó una ceja mientras lo miraba y Matt pareció incómodo de sus propias palabras.

En verdad, no es como si alguna vez hubieran hablado de dinero, o nada en especial. Ambos sabían cómo Matt era el único sin trabajo o estudios pero que absolutamente no tenía ninguna urgencia económica. ¿De dónde sacaba sus ingresos? Tom se preguntó después de tantos años.

Él estaba por abrir la boca y decir algo estupido pero el de hebra claras se movió más rápido, dándole la espalda y volviendo a la mesada.

Se sentó enfrente de él con un tarro de cereal y un cartón de leche. Tom tuvo la sensación de que apoyó las cosas con más agresividad de la que debía hacerlo, pero la falta de contacto visual con Matt lo hizo sentir desconcertado por unos segundos.

En verdad era más fácil leer a su amigo por medio de sus ojos más que sus gestos, pero la ausencia de uno siempre haría todo más complicado para Tom.

El silencio repentino le hizo recordar lo mucho que odiaba las mañanas, pero no esperaba que comer (el no salia desayunar esta clase de cosas tan... preparadas) renovaría su energia como lo hizo. En diez minutos habia limpiado su plato y con el habia desaparecido la excusa para no hablar.

Tom observó a Matt de reojo, el cual solo continuaba revolviendo su cereal con la cuchara.

¿_Que le pasaba ahora?_

Unos minutos más pasaron sin diálogo, y Tom creyó haber oido a Ringo maullar un poco desde la otra pared.

Ambos hablaron a la vez: "Hey—"

Matt frunció su boca, y asintió su cabeza para cederle la palabra. Tom suspiró y abrió la boca de nuevo. "¿Tienes idea de cuando volverá Edd?"

Él sacudió la cabeza."No. Um, no me ha dicho nada antes de irse, solo ... desperté y ya no estaba."

"Que ibas a decir, antes?"

El pelirrojo hizo una pausa larga, mirando sin apetito su cereal. "Hm... solo, queria preguntarte algo" Tom se encogió de hombros y Matt lo tomó como incentivo. "¿Crees en el karma?"

"Karma?" Él no pretendia el tono escéptico con el que repitió la palabra, pero no lo cambió. " ¿así como que?¿ el tipo _ojo por ojo_ ?" Matt asintió, aun mirando a su cereal. "Pft. _Si claro_. A todos les gustaría pretender que quien daña reciba su merecido en manos de un... ente desconocido."

El sarcasmo pasó sin ser detectado por el otro, o al menos eso parecía. Algo triste decoraba sus gestos cuando abrió la boca nuevamente.

"Probablemente... probablemente el karma ha venido por mi."

Tom continuó mirandolo fijo, hasta que encontró esos ojos verdes con una expresión indescifrable.

Algo en el aire habia cambiado y no estaba siendo agradable; Pero literalmente.

"¿...Dejaste la cocina prendida?"

La confusión de Matt reemplazó su gesto extraño, dandose cuenta al ir corriendo hacia el otro lado del cuarto para comprobar que, si, habia dejado el gas corriendo.

"Ugh, lo siento. Crei que lo habia apagado..."

Tom no agregó ningún comentario maligno, como usualmente hacia, y se dijo a si mismo que solo era por lo ocupado que estaba comiendo el delicioso desayuno.

\- x-

Sin prestar mucha atención, Tom acabó gravitando hacia el sofá de Edd -luego de verificar que Ringo estaba bien; dormido- la TV encendida sin ningún uso mas que llenar el silencio.

Matt estaba del otro lado del cuarto, cerca de la ventana, presumiblemente con el espejo en su mano- o su teléfono. Tom no tenía ninguna intención de moverse y verificarlo, no importaba cuanto su mente lo atormentaba por ello.

No tenia idea porque Edd se había ido, y aunque no tendría que ser preocupante, era al menos raro que fuera sin avisar a ninguno de los dos. Pero apenas pensó en eso, Tom recordó lo mucho que a veces podia parecerse a sus padres.

El sabor amargo en su boca podría ser alcohol en vez de lo que sea que ese disgusto fuera, pensó inmóvil. Por el amor de Dios, Edd era un adulto— ambos eran adultos, y tenian derecho de hacer lo que quisieran.

Si, definitivamente esa era la razón por la que estaba actuando de niñera para Matt.

El ruido del refrigerador lo quitó de su trance, su mirada fija en el televisor. Cuando sintió a Matt a su espalda, finalmente se movió para darle atención. El de ojos verdes sostenía una botella de Vodka, y por un momento Tom sintió el impulso de abrazarlo. Lo cual era ridículo.

"Es la única, Edd compró ayer para ti, pero olvidó dártela."

Tom tomó la botella y rodó sus ojos "Si, claro... em, gracias."

Matt se quedó quieto. "De nada!" y otra vez ese gesto indescifrable decoraba sus ojos, como constelaciones ocultas detras de nubes grises, las palabras de Matt eran dificiles de contornear; había algo que parecía no encajar. "Um, puedo...?"

El castaño tomó un sorbo y sin pensarlo, inclinó su botella hacia Matt. No pensó que de hecho jamás lo había visto beber alcohol. Inmediatamente, Matt sacudió su cabeza. "No yo solo... queria preguntarte...um. No, olvídalo..No es nada.'

"Okay." dijo, para no inmediatamente contradecirse de que , no, nada parecia okay sobre este intercambio.

La incomodidad de Tom no duró más que Díez -largos- minutos, cuando Edd entró por la puerta.

"Heeey! Ya volví!"

Ambos miraron a su amigo atravesar por la sala con unas cuantas bolsas de supermercado. "Traje las cosas que faltaban en el refri, etcétera etcétera. De nada."

"Oh." Matt se acercó a él en la mesa donde había apoyado las cosas, empezando a sacar los productos uno por uno.

Tom dejó con pena la botella medio llena sobre la misma mesa y estiró sus brazos detras de su espalda. "Tu gato intentó matar a Matt."

Edd puso una mirada incrédula, sin dejar de moverse entre las bolsas. "Uh, qué?" y dirigió esa al mencionado.

El pelirrojo parecía sumamente nervioso por el foco puesto en él. "Uh umm. Ringo quiso morderme y ... bueno  
me ha perseguido por toda la casa."

"Lo terminé encerrando en tu cuarto." Tom se encogió de hombros ante la mirada perdida del castaño.

"Mi Ringo, violento? imposible..."

"N-No! no violento, solo... solo me dio un _susto_..."

Si Tom quería decir algo más, se las arregló para dejarlo atrás. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, esperando que Edd preguntara algo. Para su sorpresa, fue Matt quien habló.

"A dónde vas?"

"Casa. Debo tomar una siesta."

"Ahh... tienes turno nocturno, verdad?" Edd dio en el blanco.

Al de ojos negros no le gustaba exactamente hablar de su trabajo de medio tiempo como cajero en una estación de servicio. Era tonto y era irrelevante. Y así odiaba como Edd sabia absolutamente todo sobre él.

Él optó por no contestar, continuando su camino a la puerta, y al cerrar la puerta aun pudo escuchar el tono sorprendido de Matt a través de ella.

"...Eh? Tom tiene un trabajo...?"


	4. La Caja de Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Entre recuerdos del pasado y ponderaciones, Tom pasa el tiempo en su trabajo nocturno, y recibe un cliente poco esperado."

Conciliar el sueño fue más difícil que decirlo, algunas cosas dando constantes vueltas por la cabeza de Tom le hacían difícil quedar dormido por completo.

¿Qué clase de karma podia Matt tener? ¿Que había hecho a esta... persona para recibir tal trato?

Él dio una vuelta en su cama.

Tal vez a Tom le gustaba pretender que no creía en cosas, pero algunas eran tan precisas en crueles que hasta daba un poco de miedo. Su padre había pisado un lecho de rosas, extendidas a lo largo de un parque abandonado por las afueras de Londres. Él contó con diversión, como "le habian advertido" que no se acercara a eso, que era probablemente algo hecho con brujería, o algo de aspecto maligno; entre risas incrédulas su padre golpeó la mesa de su comedor. "Patrañas!" dijo, escupiendo un poco de su carne. "Tenía que hacer mi trabajo, y no hay _camino de rosas_ que me impedirá hacerlo!"

Tom jamás iba a saber si era casualidad, solo un sucio juego del destino; pero su padre habia sido asesinado unos meses después de eso. ¿Cómo es que Tom lo recordaba? Bueno, era muy difícil olvidar algo así cuando era niño.

Como una esponja, su infancia absorbió todo lo que pasó a su alrededor como causa y efecto. Haces algo, recibes la recompensa (o castigo), y se preguntó, porque esa memoria volvió a surgir en su cabeza.

_Esto era estúpido_, se repitió a sí mismo antes de finalmente quedarse dormido.

Tom tuvo un sueño con una puerta de roble bloqueada, y temia pisar los pétalos de rosa violetas distribuidos en frente de ella. Hubiera deseado tener algo para tomar, pero el agujero literal en su estómago le hizo pensar que seria imposible; ese hoyo negro no parecía planear irse y Tom empezó a considerar con un poco de pánico como viviría el resto de su vida asi...

El alarma de su teléfono era tan molesta como la recordaba, y siempre suficiente para hacerlo levantar lo más rápido posible de la cama para apagarlo. No debió haber dejado a Edd elegir su tono; Ni en un millón de años.

No habia nada interesante en su trabajo, pero era mas conveniente que otra cosa. Eligieron a Tom para trabajar de noche por una razón, él tenía el aura intimidante que la tienda necesitaba. Ademas, podia usar armas de fuego (aunque su jefe le sugirió reiteradas veces que no le diera uso, que solo el saber aparentar usarlas era suficiente).

No mucha gente venia a comprar a la madrugada de todas formas, siendo una tienda 24hs era bastante irrelevante en esa zona. Nunca faltaba el ocasional ebrio o grupo de adolescentes que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Pocas veces se presentaba gente con alguna clase de emergencia , y bueno era justo considerando que no habia mucho que él podia hacer como empleado de una tienda de abarrotes.

Como era de esperar, esa noche también habia empezado silenciosa y tranquila. La televisión en una esquina alta encendida más como acompañamiento que entretenimiento, el pequeño murmullo era demasiado bajo para ser comprendido por Tom desde donde estaba sentado, una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra sobre la revista en el mostrador, buscando entretenerse leyendo. ¡Leyendo!

Lo peor es que siempre estaba bien, bien despierto. Suficiente como para entender que esto era muy denso, pero no lo suficiente como para poder sumirse completamente en el texto. Lo que resultó en Tom solo repasando las palabras una y otra vez sin en verdad poder comprender su significado. Ugh, menudo recuerdo de la secundaria.

Un hombre de ropas oscuras entró después de que la puerta automática se abriera con un sonido de campanada al que tom estaba ya, demasiado acostumbrado. Una caja de cervezas fue puesta en su mostrador, haciendo que Tom le preste atención (lo cual no era cierto, él siempre prestaba atención a los que entraban y salían del lugar). 

Lo bueno de estar aqui era que Tom no debía pretender ser amable, o fingir una sonrisa lo cual le ha impedido completar otros trabajos en el pasado. Esto era sencillo, todos los que venian después de las doce de la noche no venían usualmente por cortesías y , al él poco le importaba de todas formas.

El hombre con una voz ronca y pesada pidió por cigarrillos después de que Tom haya puesto su bebida en una bolsa. Por suerte, eso era todo, y con un leve cabeceo, el hombre se retiró después de pagar.

Luego de eso, la calma otra vez. Pero al castaño no le agradaba tal silencio. Le hacia hacia perderse en su cabeza, reflexionar demasiado. Y eso simplemente le daba sueño. Cuanto menos gente venía, mas pesado se haría para él pero, demonios, esta habia sido su elección después de todo. No podía culpar a nadie mas que a él mismo.

-x-

Cuando el televisor comenzó a reproducir música, entre Deep Purple y The Police, Tom empezó a perderse en las melodías. No mucha gente había venido, pero era considerado normal en un día cómo hoy. Bueno, la paga vendría de todas formas.

La puerta sonó con una campana y Tom miró desde el mostrador con un gesto aburrido. El problema era...

"Oh, ¿divertido?" sintió como si no había escuchado la voz de Matt en años, por lo agudo que sonaba. Parecía haber intentado actuar suave, pero sus nervios lo traicionaron a medio camino.

Tom, en vez de pensar mucho en eso, simplemente bufó. "¿Qué haces aqui?"

"Esa no es forma de tratar a un potencial cliente," Matt se acercó al mostrador, e instintivamente copió el gesto de Tom mas temprano, apoyando sus brazos sobre el mostrador en frente de él. Tom elevó una ceja, inseguro de a que venía el acercamiento de Matt. Tal vez, estaba demasiado cerca. El pelirrojo pareció haberse dado cuenta y quitó sus brazos del mostrador con un gesto tímido. "Um, solo vengo a comprar algo."

Y Tom miró su espalda cruzar los anaqueles hasta el final, donde los refrigerios estaban. El castaño observó con interés, ¿Desde cuándo Matt bebía , o mejor dicho, desde cuando era tan importante como para venir a las 3AM por ello?

Aunque el más bajo se llevó una sorpresa, al ver a Matt volver con lo que era... _una caja de yogurt_.

"_Que es eso_" dijo secamente, más incrédulo que sarcastico.

Matt no captó. "Yogurt de fresa" dijo, con una inocencia que un hombre adulto no debería poder deslumbrar.

Tom tomó la caja para pasar el código de barras, pero pausó. "Quiero decir, por que vienes a las tres de la madrugada a comprar, esto."

"Oh, um. Bueno... Edd se olvidó de comprar cuando le pedí ayer, y creí que iba a estar bien por unos días pero ya no puedo... dormir?" Esto parecían ser un tema difícil de explicar para Matt. "Um... solo... puede que... tenga una mini-mini-mini obsesion con el?"

El castaño posó sus ojos negros sobre la caja, el logo de un pequeño cerdito le trajo una memoria. "Tú solias comer esto en la secundaria."

Matt pareció perplejo. "Hm, si. **Wow**, lo... lo recuerdas..."

Tom no podia creer que tampoco, algo tan irrelevante como esto, aún se mantenía en la rutina de Matt, y él estaba absolutamente no enterado. Un silencio descansó entre ellos, Matt balanceando sus tobillos y Tom mirando a la caja incrédulo.

"Entonces... ¿hace cuánto que trabajas en esto?"

"Unos meses." Y luego se dio cuenta. "Edd te dijo donde estaba trabajando, verdad?"

"...Solo a medias." admitió con algo parecido a vergüenza; Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sin ir muy lejos. "No me quiso dar mucho detalle, pero cuando no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de su casa... me dijo que fuera a comprar mi yogurt de una vez..." Luego volvió a hablar, más ligero. "Pe-pero no sabía que tú estabas aquí— es decir, uh, aun sabiendo que podía ser una posibilidad, me tomaste por sorpresa."

Tom empezó a escribir el código, ya que la máquina se rehusaba a registrarlo. No era su intención cambiar el tema. "¿Cuantos de estos comes por dia?"

Matt se vio mortificado. "Um, cuatro, tal vez?"

"Cuatro" Tom repitió, sin tono. "Esta caja tiene ocho."

"¡Bueno! No puedo cargar tanto siempre, por eso tenía todos en mi refri y—"

"¿Qué, aún tienes yogurt en tu apartamento?

Algo en los ojos claros de Matt parecía sumamente triste por un segundo. "Pues, si... y es una pena... tal vez se echen a perder...? Pero no puedo entrar asi que..."

"Poder" era un verbo irrelevante, puesto si quería podría haber entrado en cualquier momento. Esto ya pasaba más por un "No debo" que un "No puedo".

El código finalmente funcionó, y Tom metió la caja entera en una bolsa. La piel debajo de los ojos de Matt estaba oscura e hinchada, y se preguntó por cuanto tiempo no habria dormido bien. Probablemente desde que dejó por la fuerza su apartamento.

Matt susurró un gracias, antes de recordar que debia pagar. La tarjeta de crédito era tan impecable que podria a la vez no haber sido usada nunca.   
Esta no era una obsesión barata, llamenlo como quieran. Pero Aunque Tom creyó que era un error técnico, después del cuarto y quinto intento en la maquina sin éxito, no habia mucho que podia hacer.

"Uh, por alguna razón, me rechaza tu tarjeta. Querrás fijarte eso... mas tarde."

"O-Oh no," Matt miró a la bolsa con sus hombros decaídos. Tom sabia lo que estaba pensando, él lo estaba temiendo.

El castaño, listo para que lo dejara en paz, suspiró. "Sabes que? Llévatelo. Los pagaré. Solo... tómalo como un regalo de primera compra." Tom no tenía idea porque sintió la necesidad de bromear, y aunque era estúpido, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que Matt sonrió ampliamente. Y tal vez, -solo tal vez- era estúpidamente adorable.

"¡Gracias, Tom!"   
Tanto por un maldito yogurt.

"Si uh, de nada." Y Tom ni supo que clase de fantasma lo poseyó para decir lo que dijo. "Y si no puedes entrar a tu hogar, me hubieras preguntado para hacerlo. No es como si tenga algun problema con eso."

Matt inmediatamente pasó por tres gestos bien visibles, primero confusión absoluta, luego alivio inmediato y por último, una emoción difícil de describir. Se veia, casi como si estuviera irradiando luz. Uhh...

"¡G-Gracias, Tom, en serio!"

El otro solo acertó a asentir, repentinamente sin palabras. Matt voló hacia la puerta, agitó su mano en saludo a Tom como si fuera un niño despidiéndose en el kinder. Y luego, su rostro chocó la puerta que se rehusó a abrir. "Ow-ow....E-estoy bien!" dijo, tapando su nariz por un momento. Tom caminó fuera de mostrador hacia él, y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo donde cayó sentado por el impacto.

"Estúpido, la puerta no se abrira tan rapido." Pero algo tiraba de su boca para reír. Su nariz estaba tan roja como sus mejillas, y Matt parecía alguien que Tom jamás había... visto en su vida. A pesar de que se conocían desde prescolar.  
En verdad, en ese momento, solo tenía muchas ganas de solo dejarse llevar. Tom tomó su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Ugh, okay. Okay." Matt lamentó, no tan irritado como pretendia sonar. "Gracias. Nos... nos vemos...mas tarde, um. Suerte en el resto de tu trabajo!" Y miró hacia abajo, donde la mano de Tom aún no lo habia soltado. Al darse cuenta, el castaño lo soltó con calma.

"Si. Eso espero."

Esta vez, la puerta se abrió, y las campanadas sonaron encima de la cabeza de Tom, dónde él no se había movido ni un centímetro.


End file.
